De verloren Schat
by AliesBDutch
Summary: Wanneer Mort Rainey als 30jarige zijn inspiratie mist, brengt zijn Amy hem op een gruwelijk, maar goed idee. Maar wanneer zijn verhaal langzamerhand grip op het heden begint te krijgen is er niets meer wat zijn gedachtenstroom kan stoppen.
1. Raindrops

Hoofdstuk 1 Raindrops

_Hoofdstuk 1__ Raindrops_

_At the time that Thomas Andellock was staring at the million raindrops, falling from the sky, he couldn't know his live wasn't complete yet. Save behind the window he watched people running in the cold, wet rain. Thomas Andellock thought he had it all, thought he was the happiest man on earth, in the universe. __But he was wrong; terribly wrong… _

Zuchtend stapte Morton Rainey uit zijn verhaal. Hij aanschouwde hoe op zijn computerscherm zijn muis afwachtend stond knipperen. Al wachtend op het moment dat zijn meester als schrijver zijn typen zou hervatten. Maar Mort kon niet verder met het lettertikken waarmee hij begonnen was. De inspirerende pen in zijn hoofd was gestopt met schrijven. Hij had een intro geschreven, maar had daarbij geen verhaal. De gruwelijke waarheid drong tot hem door: hij moest eerst zijn rode draad zien te vinden…

Weer zuchtte de man. Zijn leven als schrijver was hard. Het was bepaald geen kinderspel. Alhoewel, soms droomde de man ervan om weer een kind te kunnen zijn: Minder zorgen en meer fantasie. Al tevreden met de zinnen die zomaar op het papier waren belandt. Maar nu was hij al een man van eenendertig en ook zijn verhalen waren zich daar naar gaan gedragen.

'Are you OK, Mort?'een hoogzwangere vrouw was naast haar man gaan staan. Haar bruine ogen keken hem bezorgd aan.

'I'm fine, Amy.'De woorden werden gevolgd door een flinke stoot lucht. Een stoot lucht die uit Mort zijn neusgaten werd geperst. Voorzichtig legde de man zijn brede hand op haar uiteen gedijde buik. De eerder zo verveelde blik in zijn ogen veranderde plots bij het voelen van een licht getrappel van hun baby. Hij voelde zich op dat moment de gelukkigste man ter wereld. _Thomas Andellock zou zich de gelukkigste man ter wereld noemen…_'The baby can be a great soccer player!' Mort zijn twinkelende bruine ogen keken Amy vol geluk aan.

'If he promises not to practise his skills in my belly, I'll give him a chance.' Amy ontblootte haar witte tanden, waarbij haar roze lippen leken te verdwijnen. Haar nog ongekamde blonde haren hingen als stro over haar schouders, maar volgens Mort maakte haar glimlach alles weer goed.

'What makes us so sure, we will get a boy?' Mort keek zijn vrouw uitdagend aan.

'How should you call the baby if you can't call him a he or a she?' Haar bruine ogen zagen hoe haar man aan het denken sloeg. Zijn stevige hand bedekte zijn kin. Een afwijkende vinger vervolgde zijn weg over zijn mooi gevormde mond. De top van de vinger drukte voorzichtig tegen zijn neus. 'We can't call him, the thing or it, can we?'vervolgde de vrouw haar argument.

'You are so right!' Met een glimlach keek Morton op, zijn vrouw aan. 'And I think you caused me a great idea!'

Verbaast staarden twee lichtbruine ogen de zijne aan; afvragend wat dit gesprek had kunnen opleveren aan inspiratie. 'What?'

'Never mind.'glimlachend keek de schrijver, Amy aan. 'I don't even think it will be a good one. At least not at this time. I'm not gonna use it yet.'

'Oh, OK. Mort, I'm going to take a nap.' Haar zachte lippen raakten zijn voorhoofd voorzichtig aan. 'The baby steels my energy for playing a solo-soccer game.' Glimlachend keek ze Mort aan. 'I'm back soon.' Langzaam vervolgde ze haar weg naar het bed.

'Ahhh!! I wanna take a nap too!' Geeuwend rekte de schrijver zich uitgebreid uit. Als gevolg van deze actie begon zijn bureaustoel gevaarlijk heen en weer te wiebelen. Geschrokken liet Mort zijn voeten weer met een flinke klap op de grond vallen. Als geroepen kwam de jonge pup, genaamd Chico, al kwispelend de trap op lopen.

'No Chico, No good, Not good for your legs!' De man begon wild met zijn armen te bewegen, maar de hond nam zijn waarschuwing alles behalve serieus. 'Ah, never mind.' Al aaiend keek de man zijn hond glimlachend aan. 'Good dog!' vertroetelde Mort het jonge beestje. Hij hield van het beestje alsof het zijn eigen kind was. Twee maanden liep het al rond in hun huis.

Voorzichtig wendde de schrijver een blik naar zijn oude piano die hem uitdagend leek aan te staren. Zijn mond was gevuld met zwarte en witte toetsen en leek tegen de man te willen praten. _Kun je mij weerstaan? Kun je de MUZIEK weerstaan?_

'No! I need to write crap first!' Met man en macht probeerde de beroepsschrijver zijn drang naar pianospelen te verdringen. In gemaakte paniek begon de man te schreeuwen: 'I'm going to loose the fight!' Het object op wie het dramatische geschreeuw gericht was begon hevig te kwispelen.

'You want me to play some piano?'klonk Mort enthousiast vragend. Bij elke toon van enthousiasme begon Chico wilder met zijn staart te bewegen. 'OK! I will play the piano for you, my dear.' Lachend stond de man op, klaar om naar de piano te verhuizen.

Met voorzichtige stapjes baande de man een weg naar het dreigende maar aantrekkelijke toetsenmeubel. Zonder het hout van de piano aan te raken ging hij zitten op het krukje. Geluidloos bewoog de jongeman zijn vingers over de tanden van het object dat hij bespeelde. Met zijn ogen dicht voelde hij de muziek die alleen voor hem hoorbaar was. Hij voelde het, rook het, kon het aanraken. De noten gleden melodieus aan hem voorbij. Met zijn vingers lichtjes over de toetsen glijdend voelde de schrijver zich een ware musicus.

Maar deze harmonie werd verstoord door iemand die het inwendig luisteren van muziek maar niets vond. Met haar beide voorpoten zorgde Chico demonstratief voor een doorjankend geluid. _Ik wil muziek horen! Speel eens wat!_ Geschrokken pakte Mort de behaarde klauwen vast en tilde ze van de hoge toetsen af. 'Sshhhhhh!!'siste Mort terwijl zijn vinger werd besproeid met zijn speeksel. 'The woman is sleeping! Don't you have any respect?' Schuldig keek de hond hem met grote bruine hondenogen aan.

Achter de deur klonk er zacht geslof. Snel schoot Mort van zijn pianokruk af en vluchtte zo snel als hij kon naar de computerstoel.

'Mort?' Twee tot spleetjes geknepen ogen keken onwennig om de hoek van de deur. 'What happened?'

'It was the dog!' Beschuldigd wees de man naar de inmiddels in de mand liggende puppy. 'She hit the teeth of that monster!'

'What monster?'Verward stapte Amy de werkkamer binnen. Voorzichtig keek ze om haar heen en zag de piano staan. 'You meant that monster? But you love that monster!'

'I know, I'm the big monster lover!'glimlachend keek de man haar weer uitdagend aan.

'Merci, so I'm the biggest monster of them all?' Angstaanjagend sperde de vrouw haar kaken.  
'There is no doubt about that!' Mort rolde met zijn stoel zover mogelijk van zijn vrouw vandaan. Op zijn gezicht was een gemaakte angst af te lezen.

'You silly man!' Met een voorspellende glimlach liep Amy richting de drama-acteur. Stapje voor stapje kwam ze dichterbij. Als in slowmotion sperde ze haar armen wijt uit elkaar. Ze leek haar pas langzamerhand te versnellen. Als een gillende keukenmeid in een slechte horrorfilm begon Mort geluiden van gemaakte paniek uit te brengen. 'No! No! NOOOO!' Maar zijn afschrikkende geschreeuw mocht niet baten. Een natte kus was op zijn voorhoofd geplant en nu was Mort verdoemd… voor altijd. Glimlachend omarmde Mort zijn blonde monster. 'Now I'm remembering again why I love monsters that much. And you and Chico are the biggest monster I know.' Een voorzichtige maar doordringende kus op haar slaap verlichtte zijn beschuldiging. 'I'm happy I own them both.'

'You own me? I always thought the monster owns the man!' Met pret in haar ogen weerspiegelend keek ze Mort aan.

'And again, we are having a misunderstanding overhere.'antwoordde de man formeel, maar zijn grimas verraadde hem. 'In our papers of marriage they really spoke of the man owning the monster after their marriage!'

'Whatever you want to believe. 'zuchtte Amy. 'I know I'm right. And I will make sure you will never own me.' Zachtjes liepen haar vingers over zijn wang. 'Morty'

'Chico!'begon de man geschrokken te roepen. 'Attack this intruder! She's not my wife! She called me Morty! Red alert!' Verbaast hief de hond zijn kop op. Rimpels vormden zich op haar voorhoofd. Langzaam stond de pup op en rekte zich eerst eens uitgebreid uit, waarna ze al trippelend naar haar baasjes toe snelde.

'You have no control!' Angstaanjagend liet Amy haar stem trillen. Haar lippen vormden een verraderlijke glimlach.

'I'm doomed!'de man liet zijn hoofd naar achteren vallen. Zijn mond was verslagen geopend, zijn ogen waren gesloten. Zijn bril had de neiging om tegen zijn wenkbrauwen aan te gaan leunen. Hij was als een dominant dier dat zijn strijd had opgegeven. Opgegeven aan zijn vrouwelijke zielsverwant.

'Have you written something new?' Haar hand kamde door zijn bruinblonde haren. Voor de zoveelste keer vandaag zuchtte de man. 'Nothing yet, sweetheart. Nothing yet.'

'How about that idea you talked about today?'Met een rimpel tussen haar beide wenkbrauwen keek zijn vrouw hem vragend aan.

'No, I can't. That's impossible.' Bedenkelijk staarde hij zijn eenenzestig woordentellende stuk aan.  
'But in fiction, everything is possible, right?' Zo stil mogelijk schoof de vrouw een met riet versierde stoel haar kant op. 'At least, when you write it as realistic as you can?'

'Yes, you are right. But not at this moment. It's not the right time, darling. Maby later.' Een grote gaap volgde. 'And I'm tiered! Shouldn't you be sleeping, by the way?'

Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. 'Ok, go ahead; take a nap on your sofa. I will go back sleeping on MY bed!'

Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek de man haar verbaast aan. 'Since when I'm not welcome in my own bed, anymore?'

'Since you made the suggestion, that I should leave you alone!' Twee beschuldigende ogen keken de man diep aan.

'But…'Mort liet zijn pruillippenscène voor de zoveelste keer zien.

'Come on! Get in bed. We're going to sleep softly. The baby is going to sleep again.' Trots wreef ze over haar gespannen buik en trok Mort aan zijn kraag mee de trap op


	2. Whispers

Hoofdstuk 2 Whispers

**Hoofdstuk 2 **_Whispers_

'_Thomas…'a silent voice whispered. The man, who was living in his begin thirties, felt __how an arm covered his neck. 'Is this terrible weather making you sad?' Two blue eyes looked at the Thomas, she; the whispering woman, saw in the window. _

'_No sweetheart.' Slowly the man turned his head to his wife. It really was the opposite of her thought. 'I was just thinking about how happy I am.'_

Afwezig hing Mort z'n gezicht uitdrukkingloos boven zijn dampende chocolademelk. Zijn handen klemden zich stevig vast om zijn zwartbruine mok, die overigens tekenen van eigendom vertoonde. Mort stond er met watervaste stift opgekriebeld. Gaten van weggewassen zwarte inkt waren na twee jaar van afwassen al goed zichtbaar, maar daar ging het de schrijver niet om; Ondanks het feit dat er toch echt watervast op de stift had gestaan. Het was zijn officiële liefdestrofee en dat was het allerbelangrijkste.

De schrijversvingers spanden zich alsof ze de mok ditmaal wouden breken; wouden wurgen als zijn slachtoffer. Alsof ze alweer waren vergeten wat zijn ware betekenis was. Mort z'n knokkels schenen witgelig door, waarna, door het ontspannen, het bloed zijn weg weer kleur zou geven.

Een massa lucht verplaatste zich uit Mort zijn longen. Zijn doffe blik verplaatste zich naar het kopje dat hij ter voorbereiding schuin in zijn handen had liggen. 'Empty…'zuchtte de man teleurgesteld. 'Why is everything so empty when you need it? My hot chocolate, my jar of inspiration. Why is it empty, why do I need to live with this writers block? Why do I just type things on my computer, without really saying or meaning something? Why do I describe rooms, without really knowing what is happening over there? Why?!'

Boos was hij, laaiend, uiterst chagrijnig, als een tienermeisje waar alles behalve de boze buitenwereld haar tegenzat. Nee, daar zou ze nog niet mee te maken hebben, als ze überhaupt bestond. Nu bestond ze alleen als een vergelijking. Op een of andere manier wist Mort zichzelf altijd te vergelijken met objecten waar hij zijn gedrag op kon projecteren en daarna belachelijk kon maken. Hellaas hielp dit niet altijd uiterst effectief voor zijn zelfbeeld en humeur.

'Garbage!' riep de man terwijl hij zich met zo'n kracht naar achteren duwde, dat de stoel begon te twijfelen tussen het blijven staan of het zich overgeven aan de grond. Tot zijn geschrokken hart z'n opluchting koos de stoel voor de eerste optie. Al wankelend kwam hij met beide vier poten weer op de grond terecht; zoals een kat dat met zijn negen levens leek te doen.

Zijn agressief aandoende hand greep razend naar de blauwe pen die op zijn tafel lag. Geïrriteerd begon hij er een paar keer opzettelijk mee te klikken voordat hij de punt op zijn kladblok der ideeën zette. Met een des duivels of terwijl ontzettend chagrijnig humeur duwde hij de punt zo diep in het blok, dat het waarschijnlijk over 35 bladzijdes nog te zien zou zijn. Donkere ogen werden zichtbaar op het papier, waarna ze door hun eigen bestanddelen weer werden weggekrast. Mort begon ter afsluiting zijn spelling op zijn alleraardigst op het papier uit te testen: G-A-R-B-A-G-E!

Tot zijn schrik werden twee handen op zijn meeschrijvende rug gelegd en begonnen ze zijn stressvolle schouders te kneden. 'Don't worry Mort, you will find you inspiration!' verzekerde de masserende Amy, die volste vertrouwen in hem en zijn werk leek te hebben.

'I just terribly doubt it.'bromde Mort kriegelig, maar leek stiekem toch wel plezier te hebben in het losmaken van zijn spieren.

'Mort, you shouldn't worry that much!'voorzichtig legde zijn vrouw haar kinnebak op zijn schouder. 'You have had those periods before! I'm sure of the fact that every writer has them multiple times a year. You are definitely not the only one!'

'I know, I know' gromde de schrijver toegevend en keek zijn goudblonde schat aan. Voorzichtig haalde hij zijn hand door haar haardos en schoof een paar verkeerd zittende plukjes achter haar ietwat puntige oren. 'But I don't like the fact a writersblock exists.'

Beschuldigend keek Amy haar zeur aan, waarna ze haar blik naar haar buik wierp. 'What would the baby say of this terrible argument of being such a moody person?' Ze grijnsde en vervolgde haar vraag met een antwoord: 'I think he or she would have said that daddy shouldn't be that moody at all, because he has him or her and mommy.'

Voor het eerst vandaag glimlachte de schrijver. 'And the baby has right!' Snel bewoog de gelovige zijn oor naar Amy haar buik en luisterde even aandachtig. 'Thank you baby!'riep hij plotseling, alsof het geluid een één meter muur van beton moest doordringen. Voorzichtig en al schuldig glimlachend kwam zijn hoofd weer omhoog. 'I'm sorry, I just had to be sure the baby received it.' Zichzelf beschermend leunde hij naar achteren in zijn stoel, zo ver mogelijk van zijn vrouw vandaan. Althans dit wou hij laten suggereren.

De vrouw glimlachte ongelovig en stond langzaam op. Langzaam draaide ze zich om toen de keukendeur haar had genaderd: 'Another Hot Chocolat?' Glimlachend keerde ze zich weer om toen hij als een kind dat een overheerlijk snoepje mocht, heftig ja had geknikt. En daar verdween de vrouw van de chocolaterie die Mort kwijlend van verwachting achterliet.

Met uiterste voorzichtigheid raapte Mort zijn blauwe pen op, alsof hij zich schuldig voelde over het misbruik van zijn functie van daarnet. Lichtjes kraste hij zijn favoriete naam op het kladblokpapier dat nog steeds voor hem had liggen: Amy. Met lange, sierlijke letters probeerde hij de tijd te doden die hij moest verslaan voordat hij eindelijk zijn vrouw en chocolademelk zou terugkrijgen.

Uit verveling stond de bruinharige op van zijn werktafel. Met het geslof van zijn slippers als gevolg, verplaatste hij zich naar het met regendruppels versierde raam. De witgeverfde rand dat het glas in vieren deelde kleurde mooi bij het huis: _zijn _mooie huis in Derry. Ze mochten dan een mooi vakantiehuisje hebben aan Tashmore Lake, maar dit was echt zijn mooie huis. Niets was mooier dan dit witgeverfde huis die hij samen met zijn Amy had gekocht.

'Happy I'm not out there!' grinnikte Mort terwijl hij zijn gezicht naar beneden boog. Vanuit zijn warme positie boven de centrale verwarming zag hij hoe beneden op straat mensen met felgekleurde paraplus door de stromende regen holden. Als mieren die in paniek hun holletje leken te zoeken.

'I'm such a lucky person.' gelukzalig glimlachte de man. 'I have a lovely wife, I have a lovely home, a lovely dog and of course a good-looking car.' Met een brede glimlach keek de romanticus naar de regendruppels die zonder verklaarbare reden zijn volledige aandacht trokken. Met getale vielen ze naar beneden, om bekeken en gevreesd te worden. Doorzichtige, onzuivere H20 vallend uit de wolken die ze eerder uit de zee hadden gezogen. 'I'm just like Thomas Andellock…'zuchtte Mort terwijl hij het intro van zijn rode-draad-missende verhaal in zijn hoofd herhaalde. Eenmaal realiserend wat hij zojuist had gezegd schrok hij op van zijn comfortabele houding op de met kussens versierde vensterbank. 'Ah, just some ordinary thought. of course I'm happy! Every man would be when he knows his wife is pregnant of a baby!'

Weer keek Morton lachend om andermans lasten naar de beregende straat. 'Poor ants.' Ginnegappend keek de grappenmaker om en zag hoe Chico hem met smekende puppyogen aankeek. _Naar het Hondentoilet A.U.B_.! Hierbij verging de lach van de schrijver al snel; nu zou hijzelf het slachtoffer worden van de stortvloed. 'You see?'verzekerde de knorrende Mort zichzelf: 'I'm nothing like him.'

Kreunend stond de dromer op uit zijn luilekkerland en baande zich een weg naar de keuken, waar hij door de heerlijke geuren weer herinnerd werd aan zijn wachtende chocolademelk 'I'm sorry Chico,' Al schouderophalend keek hij de pup teleurstellend aan: 'We have to wait.'

'Ah Mort!' verrast keek Amy op bij het verschijnen van haar man in de keuken. 'The hot chocolate is almost ready, sweetie.' Ze verplaatste zich weer naar het pannetje dat nog op het vuur stond en roerde er vlug met een lepel in. Met haar lange en verzorgde vinger dipte ze voorzichtig in de gloeiend hete met chocopoeder vermengde melk en genoot vluchtig van de smaak.

'Mort?' haar hoofd draaide zich even om naar haar man. 'Can you take two cups?' Ze wees naar de houten kast die nog geen meter van de man verwijderd was en ging weer aan de slag met haar melk.

De schrijver deed wat hem gevraagd werd, maar stond al snel voor een dilemma. Welke van twee van de zes kopjes zou hij kiezen? De donkerblauwe? De legergroene? Zijn liefdestrofee kon niet gekozen worden, die stond al klaar voor de afwas. 'Mort?'klonk het ongeduldig. Met de ovenwand tegen de binnenkant van haar hand en de pan voor haar uitstekend stond Amy te wachten op iets om het vloeibare goedje in te kunnen schenken.

'Yes, I'm coming!' Snel greep Mort de eerste twee koffiekopjes die binnen zijn handbereik waren en plaatste ze op het aanrecht.

Amy zuchtte even vermoeid en draaide de pan naar de mokken toe. 'Morty you are just like a snail, did you know?' Voorzichtig verdeelde ze de vloeibare chocolade en zette de steelpan weer terug op de gasfornuis.

Met grote kracht trok Mort ondertussen de witte koelkast open om een slagroombus te zoeken. 'I know I know,' reageerde hij terwijl hij met zijn hoofd zowat in de verkoeler zat. 'My mom said it all the time when I was young: Morton, put on your clothes faster! Do the dishes faster: I could have done that twice in the time you have done it!' Hij hoorde Amy grinniken: 'And she is sooooo right!'

'And thank you!' gromde de moederszoon terwijl hij zichzelf bevrijdde uit de witte kast. Zijn slagroombus bevattende hand ontweek speels haar pogingen om het van hem af te pakken.

'Please Mort!'lachte Amy: 'I was just joking! Come on! Give me that!' Wild zwaaiend met het gewilde voorwerp in zijn handen rende Mort om de tafel heen en spoot vervolgens naar eigen inschatting de slagroom in de kopjes. Het werd zoveel schuim dat er een grote laag boven de mokken uitkwam.

'Ok' de man zette zijn handen geleerd in zijn zij: 'Let's drink up these cups filled with liquid whipped cream!' Grijnzend wierp hij zijn blik naar zijn lichtafkeurend kijkende vrouw. Hier wist de woordengoochelaar wel een opbeurende getuigenis aan te breien: 'Poor Amy's hot chocolat…' Pruilend keek Mort neer op het goedje dat ooit chocolademelk was geweest. Met zijn vinger pinkte hij een denkbeeldige traan weg en vormde met zijn handen een driehoek ter aanduiding van zijn oprechte rouw. De man keek gemaakt treurig op naar zijn vrouw: 'My condoleances, my lady.'

'Please sit down sir!' Grinnikend schoof Amy haar eigen stoel naar achteren zodat zijzelf in ieder geval wel kon gaan zitten.

Braaf als het kleine kind was, volgde Mort haar voorbeeld en keek diep in zijn kopje. 'It IS a little grey-brown, isn't it?' constateerde de wetenschapper peinzend. 'I ruined your nice cup of chocolate!' Met een walgende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht bracht hij het kopje prut naar zijn mond.

'It's not live threatening, Mort. It's kinda nice… if you like cream a lot.' verzekerde de vrouw die als voorproefster al een slokje had gewaagd te nemen. 'It's kinda…'

'Sweet!'maakte de enthousiaste Mort af. 'I like it!'

Al genietend van zijn kopje gevuld met het extreem zoete goedje, keek de man naar buiten. Nog steeds regende het, als gevolg daarvan zat bijna ieder weldenkend mens veilig binnen of schuilde voor de kleine natte monstertjes.

Maar straks moest hij, de schrijver des straten, er nog met de geliefde Chico uit. De gedachte alleen al deed Mort dramatisch zuchten. Maar, realiseerde hij zich, hij was toch werkelijk erg gelukkig op het moment.

'Mort…'klonk een angstaanjagend gefluister. Een vermoeden omklemde zijn hart. Tot zijn verbazing, voelde hij inderdaad hoe de arm van zijn vrouw zijn nek omarmde. 'Is this terrible weather making you sad?' De dromer zag hoe haar twee ogen via het raam naar hem keken, _net zoals Thomas Andellock z'n vrouw dat bij haar man had gedaan…_

'No sweetheart, I was just thinking about how happy……… I am'


End file.
